A very Happy Birthday
by Sev's Little girl
Summary: Mary has a special gift for Severus on his birthday Rated M for Smut


Severus sighed as he leaned back in his chair, it was his birthday again, not that it mattered really. The only people that seemed to remember were his sister and his mother, and the one person that should have known didn't even acknowledge that he had existed since New years. He sighed as he swished the rest of his drink in his glass. He tried to think where he had gone wrong with Mary Macdonald since then. They had been together for years now and she had never once forgotten his birthday or how old he was turning, but it seemed this year she had. It was already Nine in the evening and if she was coming to spend the day with him, but apparently this was different.

He slung back the rest of his drink before recapping the bottle setting it on the table next to his chair. His onyx eyes watched the dying fire dance around the hearth for survival. He was just about to call it a night when there was a knock on his door. Silently and somewhat drunkenly he got up and answered the door. He pulled the door open a fraction peering out to see his girlfriend standing there. There was a small smile playing on Mary's lips as she saw his face in the crack of the door. Her light brown hair framed her face as she looked at him, her teeth worrying her lip as she eyes fell on his face.

"Happy Birthday Severus" Mary smiled softly. "May I come in?" she asked him as he stood there examining her rather long coat that was buttoned higher than she normally would have it.

"Of course" he said as he moved to the side opened the door wider for her to enter. His gaze followed her as she entered, his eyes glued on the way her hips swayed. They way she moved always got his heart racing and his blood flowing, but in the five years they had been together, they had never gotten any farther than deep kissing.

"I was hoping you would still be up" she said as she turned to face him "Even though we both know you hardly sleep." he closed the door quietly, his eyes still on her as he slowly made his way to her.

"I thought you would be here earlier" he said rather quietly, his voice trying to find it's normal tone, the soft warm velvet that it had been since it broke.

"I couldn't find anything nice to wear" she smiled as he placed his hand on her waist

"Anything nice to wear?" he asked her, his eyebrow arching as he looked down at her. "You have plenty of nice things to wear"

"Not for this" she smiled as she pulled away slightly and undid her jacket, slowly dropping it to the ground, it pooled around her ankles, but Severus was more focused on the emerald green babydoll she had underneath.

"I wanted to give you something special" she murmured. "It isn't everyday you turn twenty-five..."

Severus' palms were sweaty as he gazed at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked he closed the gap between them, his hand resting on her waist, her body was warm against his cool hand.

"I am perfectly sure" she murmured as she leaned up and captured his lips in a soft kiss, her arms snaking around his neck as she stepped closer. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to his black clad body. A soft moan escaped her lips as their bodies pressed together in the deepening kiss.

Severus broke away first, his pale face was flushed as he panted.

"Let us take this elsewhere" he said softly as he grabbed her hand and lead her to his bedroom, unbuttoning his frock as they went. He could hear her giggle as the dropped it right outside the door as she went before him.

Mary had barley given him a chance to drop his coat as she dragged him in the room, closing the door behind him. She stumbled back until her knees hit the back of the bed and when she fell she pulled him on top of her.

"A-are you sure?" he asked her as she fumbled with the buttons of his white button up

"I wouldn't be undressing you if I wasn't" she mumbled as she shoved his shirt off of his shoulders. He shimmed out of his shirt and tossed it away as he slipped his hands under the thin fabric she wore. He slowly pulling it off her body, kissing her deeply. The rest of their clothes were shed and the next thing he knew he was sliding into her, her legs wrapped around his lips as she moaned lustfully in his ear as he started to moved. He littered her neck with feather light kisses as she scratched his back as she moaned in pleasure.

"Severus..." she panted every other time his moved his hips her eyes half lidded as she looked up at him through her eyelashes as she arched her back in pleasure. The feeling that ran though his body was so different than he would have imagined as he gasped out as she tightened around him. She leaned up and captured his lips in a soft deep kiss as she climaxed, tightening around him as he rolled his hips one more time before completing.

Mary broke the kiss panting against the bed as she looked at him again.

"Happy Birthday Severus. . ."


End file.
